


Unprecedented Relations

by antidons (Pogniscrow)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pogniscrow/pseuds/antidons
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves have never seen eye-to-eye, Doyoung and Taeyong know this. Only war and violence had followed any meeting between them. Yet, in this unlikely, unwelcome turn of events the two find themselves working together, in what might just be the most unorthodox solution to their millenia-old rivalry.





	Unprecedented Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nclgbt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nclgbt/gifts).



Walking down the halls of the Union of Magical Denizens was never Doyoung’s favorite pastime. Centuries and centuries of marching down the hallway of granite and black stone always gave him the chills. More so today as he walks down the hall with Jeno idling behind him.

Jeno looks as uninvolved with the world as he normally is despite their current situation. Not that Doyoung expected anything of the vampire. Doyoung thinks that maybe this should serve as some sort of serenity before the storm, but nothing can give him solace at this point.

“You’re panicking,” Jeno murmurs from behind him, “Stop.”

Doyoung stills and looks at his companion, “Why aren’t you?”

Jeno shrugs, “I’ve lived long enough to see so much depravity that this just amuses me.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Jeno smiles, “If it helps, I believe you’ll find a way out of this. You always do.” Doyoung smiles despite himself,

They reach the great doors, where two Dwarven guards are stationed, on their chest a jagged mountain--the emblem of the elite dwarven corps.As soon as they see Doyoung and Jeno approaching, they push the doors open to reveal an empty chamber save for three seats on the raised platform.

The three magistrates look impeding in their position sitting five feet above him. On the left sits Moon Taeil, his eyes vacant as he surveys Doyoung and Jeno entering the chamber. The crown prince of the Night Elves and emissary to the Global Union for Elven Welfare is an odd man. Aloof would probably be the best word to describe him. His presence never strikes as imposing or awe-striking. His face is soft and tender, lips full and eyes untouched by the vile clutches of severe political agenda. However, his mind is rooted in a place eons ahead of anyone else Doyoung has encountered in his life.

 

He is positioned into his seat still bathed in bronze; remnants of his recent travels into the west coast of the United States. However, the most blatant reminder of his visit abroad is the lack of the traditional elven tunic he usually wears to these types of hearings. Swapped for it is a maroon flannel with a pair of frumpy cargo shorts and a seashell necklace that looks horrifically out of place. He waves an airy greeting to the pair before looking back at nothing in particular.

There’s a gruff cough from the right, which causes Doyoung to shift his attention to the second magistrate seated opposite of Taeil--the reason for the guards stationed at the front.

Do Kyungsoo sits stoic, not even batting an eye to the two that have entered. He mutters an apology for his cough and returns staring straight ahead. Probably the most unfeeling of the three, the battle born Dwarven General, unlike the elf opposite him, sits with the most imposing aura despite being the smallest in the room. His eyes are steely and unfeeling but without malice or hubris. He ascended the ranks through sheer determination and an astute strategy for all things. The harshest, but also the fairest of leaders, Kyungsoo’s acclaim is renowned throughout the world, much like his temper. Doyoung has always had the slightest of fears towards him even though the man never gave him a reason to. He hears that the general spends his free time knitting and going to noraebangs.

“Good morning, Honorable Kim Doyoung. Please take a seat as we wait for the rest of the company. Then we can start.” says the woman in the center. The Head Magistrate.

Kim Taeyeon, Queen of the Fairies. The most powerful woman, human or magical, in the entire country. She’s the equivalent of Angela Merkel of Germany in her contributions to the regulation of magical creatures. Doyoung cannot even fully explain the pedigree she possesses. As the head magistrate, her words are law. Though the three magistrates seldom disagree when it comes to official decisions, the few times that they did, Taeyeon reserves the right to the final decision. The arbiter and the one you want to side with you the most

As the head, she is tasked to defer from bias, even to her own kind. A role she gladly played when she dispatched of the last fairy representative. The poor man came in thinking his budget would get full support since his Queen was heading the proceedings, but that day proved a lesson to all representatives that the impartial judges were well and truly impartial.

The great doors rattle once more, and a slim figure ambles in. His posture is austere, an odd slump tracing the arc of his back, making him look like he was hunched even though stood straight. It seemed like a portion of himself was hidden in the way his body moves like he had a burden he wanted to keep hidden.

Though thin and wiry, his posture is commanding and stable. He seemed battered and tested, like a well-worn coat--sturdy, unyielding. Lee Taeyong, current representative to the werewolves and the other half of the affected parties of this critical accident.

It was a misunderstanding, or so Donghyuck had said. His intentions were never to hurt the boy, but intentions vastly differ from actions. And what Donghyuck had done may just have jeopardize not just their cause, but the werewolves cause as well. He feels apologetic to the other man, dragged here for a younglings fears. Though he cannot blame Donghyuck, he could not fault the other party as well. From what Jeno shared, Minhyung was a kind boy with an upstanding record.

“He only wanted to be his friend,” Jeno had said, “unfortunately, Donghyuck will never, in the foreseeable future, make that a reality. He just did not want to listen.

He could understand. Mark was not like the other kids in his class. Even though he acted like it, he would never be fully normal. He can understand wanting to find someone, anyone, who shared that fate with him.

“It’s is nice to see you again, Mr Lee. However, I would have favored under different circumstances,” Taeyeon says from above them. Doyoung gives the other man a surveying look. He’s dressed in a crisp suit painted in the shades of autumn foliage. His shirt is tucked neatly into his midnight blue slacks, showing off his lean physique. The sharp edges of his chin frame his face in the dim light, while strands of his mangy brown mane fall gracelessly down to the base of his neck. He notices the sharp glint of the three bands of bronze, silver and gold adorning the top of his ear.

Strength. Integrity. Wisdom.

Doyoung may not know much about werewolf tradition, but he knew that those rings signified a respected member of the werewolf community. Only a select few gain the honor of wearing even just one of those rings; individuals who have contributed greatly to their culture.

Lee Taeyong stands beside him with unparalleled authority that Doyoung himself cannot refute. He stands with dignity and pride as the Head Alpha of the most influential pack in South Korea, but more importantly, as the brother of Lee Minhyung.

He looks up with a sad smile, the aura surrounding him breaking slightly, as he looks at the magistrate with guilt rather than anger. He looks like a son who has failed his mother.

“It’s still a pleasure, even under such dire circumstances,” he replies forlornly, eyes never quite reaching Taeyeon’s. The doors creak shut with a resounding thud, and the room quiets. From the top of the dais, Taeyeon regards the two. Doyoung bows his head and looks to Taeyong. For a moment their eyes meet, and it’s as if they understood each other. Their kind has never seen eye to eye, yet even under such duress, he sees something in Taeyong that he can’t fully decipher. Maybe it’s exhaustion, maybe even desperation, but when their eyes meet there seems to be a consensus. A common understanding that this is not a battle. That in this situation, there would be no one who will prevail.

In the bloody history of werewolves and vampires, they’d always look into each other's eyes with anger and hatred. Doyoung thinks that this is the first time that the two had ever looked at each other like that--with shared humanity and understanding. It may seem a small victory, insignificant even. However, in this situation they’re in, even the smallest dreg of hope is worth keeping.

“Let us begin.”

Doyoung gulps as Taeyeon looks at the document in front of her.

“On the morning of the 24th of November, Lee Donghyuck, youngling of the Kim Coven, attacked Lee Minhyung of Pack Lee in the presences of humans in Seoul High School. Minhyung approached Donghyuck non-violently before Donghyuck proceeded to attack him. Minhyung then retaliated. Lee Jeno, who was accompanying Mr Lee Donghyuck at the time stopped Mr Lee Minhyung before contacting authorities” Taeyeon says with an even tone.

Doyoung gulps and nods, taking a calming breath as he makes eye contact with the head magistrate, “I understand that you have brought the witness to discuss the events in detail,” Taeyeon says looking at Doyoung.

He nods, and motions for Jeno come forward. The vampire follows standing directly below the tallest dais. He bows to the magistrates and presents himself.

“My name is Lee Jeno of the Kim Coven. I witnessed the attack and served as the arbiter of the dispute.”

Taeil gives an inquiring look at the vampire, “You don’t look like a day over nineteen. Vampires always have fantastic skin.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head slightly, “Dear magistrate, please do keep all input related to the case, not the state of the witnesses’ skin.”

Taeil shakes his head, “But my dear general, my inquisition has everything to do with the case.”

Doyoung thinks that an argument is about to commence, but is surprised when the general apologises with a curt nod, “You may proceed.”

“Thank you my general,” Taeil says serenely before reverting his attention Jeno, “As I was saying, I would like to ask this 19-year-old looking vampire what he thinks happened. I don’t need the gritty details, just a reason.”

“Fear,” Jeno says unflinching, “Two children afraid of things they did not fully understand.”

Taeil smiles, “If you were given a chance to decide our course of action, what would it be?”

“With all due respect magistrate, what is it that you want to arrive with this line of questioning?” Taeyong says out of the blue. He is not angry, even though Doyoung thinks he should be (Jeno is hardly an unbiased party in this entire thing. ) Taeyong only looks like he’s confused, unclear on what the end goal is.

“Oh dear, don’t worry, we will arrive at the point shortly.”

Taeyong doesn’t look miffed, just disappointed (at himself, Doyoung thinks.)

Taeil gestures for Jeno to continue. The vampire nods, “If I were given a choice, I would ask the two parties to apologize and make up.”

Taeil laughs, full and sweet, while Jeno smiles.

“I expected nothing else, sadly we cannot do that,” Taeil says with a sparkle in his eyes, “I think this accident is nothing but what it is, an accident.”

Kyungsoo raises his hand, “I feel the same.”

Doyoung feels something in his heart lift. Truly, maybe they can come out of here unscathed.

Taeyeon rises from her silent observation, “Gentlemen, I would like to disagree.”

“As much as the circumstances seem insignificant, this is only a small portion of a greater problem.”

The Queen’s voice resounds in the hallowed room, “The history of vampires and werewolves has been marked by unwarranted violence and brutality. I have seen the aftermaths of your childish squabbles, and it is, to put it nicely, repulsive.”

She points to Jeno, “I ask you, how many wars have you seen? How many dead bodies of men and women slain out of the sheerest spite have you seen?”

Jeno looks at Taeyeon dead in the eye, and for the first time in so long, Doyoung sees the age seep into his companion’s eyes, “Too many. My lady, there are no words that can fittingly describe the horrors I have seen,” Jeno says solemnly.

Taeyeon nods, “Then it is with the best intentions my fellow magistrates that we change our minds on this matter. That we see this as not merely a childish squabble, but rather as an endemic of ignorance and brutality. A direct breach of the values the UMD stands for.”

Taeil and Kyungsoo stop and look at the head magistrate with pensive expressions.

Doyoung’s hopes are slowly fading, and if he's honest, Taeyong does too.

“Dear magistrates, please do reconsider. This can be resolved. This matter can be fixed,” Taeyong says with desperation.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I’m sorry, but I would have to agree with the head magistrate.”

“But if this was any other case, this would have been dismissed as merely an accident that does not require an audience with the magistrates. If it were anyone else, this would have been let go with a fine and warning,” Taeyong says in rebuttal, his voice slowly inching closer to agitation with each word that comes out of his mouth.

Taeyeon shakes her head, disappointed, “Sadly, this is not any other case.” She pauses and looks Taeyong straight in the eye, “And it would do you well your tongue, Mr Lee.”

It effectively quiets Taeyong, as the alpha bows his head in apology.

Doyoung feels something. It’s not pity, though that’s what it initially feels like. It’s much more profound than that. It’s a faint connection--an understanding--between them. When Taeyong bows his head in hopeless sorrow, Doyoung understands.

“If I may interject,” Doyoung says without really thinking, “I think that Mr Lee is only expressing his frustration because werewolves and vampires haven’t had a proper dispute in years.”

The magistrates are quiet, Doyoung takes this as a sign to continue, “I feel like I understand where he is coming from.”

It’s only vaguely, but it’s a start. He’s no stranger to Lee Taeyong’s acclaim, he knows what he’s been trying to do for the werewolf community. He’s worked his ass off to rehabilitate werewolves to live among humans again. Minhyung was the living testament of that. He cannot fully know the situation surrounding the man’s plight, but he can grasp this silent act of frustration.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard a vampire say they commiserate with a werewolf in my entire life,” Taeil says with a small smirk.

“I cannot fully say that I know why, but I understand that it is not a place of disrespect, but of desperation. I think under these circumstances, we can spark something new.”

“And what gives you that idea?” Taeil asks.

Doyoung shakes his head, “I feel it in my gut.”

There’s a beat of silence before the elf’s laughter starts reverberating through the hall, “Boy, are you sure you’re a vampire and not a werewolf?”

Taeyong looks at him oddly, his eyes asking so many questions, the answers of which Doyoung doesn’t fully know.

Kyungsoo, “I think our conversation has shifted once more.”

The queen nods as well, her eyes trained intently at Doyoung, “We have quite an odd pair.”

“I wouldn’t call it odd, dear magistrate. I’d like to think it’s the perfect pairing don’t you think?”

Doyoung gulps and looks to Taeyong. The werewolf looks flabbergasted and confused, but he is able to snuff out a silent, genuine “thank you.”

“Maybe we can come to a compromise,” Taeil suggests, “I believe, my magistrates, that we all respect and admire the individual merits of these two men before us?”

Taeyeon and Kyungsoo nod.

“However, we cannot let this seemingly simple matter off so easily, as this may spark a different set of accidents that will be more insidious than just two boys ‘growing up.’” Taeil says with a smile.

Taeyeon and Kyungsoo nod.

“So maybe you can come to a compromise,” Taeil says with a smirk that looks like it spans the width of his face.

Taeyeon casts Taeil a cursory glance like she already knows what he has up his sleeves.

“So quick question, are the two of you single?”  
\--

Donghyuck stares at the ceiling of his room. He’s been doing the same thing for two days. He has barely moved an inch since he arrived, and he had no plans of moving in the near future. He knows today is the day of the UMD hearing, and as much as he wanted to get the full brunt of the punishment, Doyoung would never let him.

He senses Sicheng by the door again, ear pressed gently on the heavy oaken door. He’s been doing this on hourly intervals for the past two days. Leave it to Sicheng to keep to Doyoung’s word to the letter. He overheard the conversation when Doyoung left. His sire had left orders for Sicheng to check up on him from time to time. Sicheng asked how frequent time to time meant. Doyoung said, “an hour, maybe.” That’s exactly what the Chinese vampire has done. Every hour, on the dot, he stands by the door and checks for signs of Donghyuck not disintegrating to dust.

“I can hear you,” he says softly.

“I’m just checking,” he says from beyond the door, “Doyoung said to keep tabs on you.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he moves his attention to his door, “I don’t think he literally meant for you to check every hour, Sicheng.”

“I’m not taking any chances.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he continues staring at the ceiling, “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

There’s soft thunk, which Donghyuck presumes is Sicheng shaking his head against the door, “That Nakamoto man is by the door. I dislike him immensely.”

This forces Donghyuck to get up, “Wait, Yuta’s here, and you won’t let him in?”

“Yes. He’s been standing outside for close to two hours because I refuse to invite him in.”

Donghyuck now rises from his bed and bolts out the door, “Sicheng, we have to let him in, he might die! It’s still the high noon!”

When Donghyuck opens the door, Sicheng is looking at him unemotionally, eyes trained dead on his face, “As I said, I don’t particularly like him. He smells like gunpowder and tar.”

Donghyuck ignores Sicheng to rush down the grand staircase and into the main entry room. He lets Yuta in who thanks him profusely before glaring at Sicheng who had just stalked back from Donghyuck’s room.

A tall, slender man covered in a shroud of black enters. He stands just a bit taller than Donghyuck, with a delicate facial structure and eyes that look like they can emit fire if agitated enough.

“You’re vile,” he says while patting himself for signs of singeing. Sicheng pays him no mind and sits by the top of the stairs staring lazily at the two of them.

Yuta, knows that convincing Sicheng to actually like was as likely as him gaining back his human body, so he reverts his attention back to Donghyuck.

“How you holding up, kid?” he smiles as Donghyuck sighs heavily.

“I don’t know. It still hasn’t really sunk in that I might have cost us our membership in the UMD.”

Yuta ruffles his hair, “The UMD doesn’t do expulsions unless you cause a national disaster. Don’t worry, you guys will come out scotch-free.”

“I bet the entire vampire community hates me,” Donghyuck says as Yuta encases him in a one-armed hug.

Nakamoto Yuta on paper is Doyoung’s business partner in formulating vegan blood and is half-responsible for getting vampires on a human blood free diet. However, beyond his business magnate status and cow farm owner, he’s one of Doyoung’s closest comrades. He has a particularly soft spot for Doyoung’s favorite youngling and treats him much like his own younger brother. To many, Yuta seemed very aloof and unconcerned, but Donghyuck knew better.

“On the contrary, young one, you might have just aggravated the already very volatile relationship with the werewolves,” Yuta says while flashing Donghyuck his winning smile.

“If anything, Doyoung will have to work with Lee Taeyong to get werewolf and vampire relations to a better place,” he continues as they settle by the couch. Eyes follow their every moment from the top of the stairs; Sicheng still perched calmly by the awning.

Donghyuck tucks his legs on the couch, his shoes dusting the white Egyptian cotton upholstery with a layer of grey, “Who’s Taeyong?”

“Head of the werewolves. Brother of the boy you almost mauled.”

Donghyuck groans as he sinks his head deeper into his limbs, “Great. Doyoung’s probably having a hard time dealing, and it’s all because of me.”

Yuta frowns as he pinches Donghyuck’s cheeks, “Baby vamp, don’t be so hard on yourself. Doyoung understands, everyone does.”

“Your sire is actually quite capable, he’s probably drafting peace contracts as we speak.”

Donghyuck smiles, because that is exactly what he expects Doyoung to do. His surrogate dad had a fine way with words, he could make even rocks seem like a cultural relic. He’s about to say something when suddenly Sicheng is marching down the stairs in mild panic as soft rattling courses through the house.

“Ah, right on cue.”

There’s a sharp bang, and a blur of black and blue as two figures appear from a fine dust cloud. Doyoung looks at his audience, even giving Yuta a surprised nod.

“So, we’ve cleared things with the UMD. We’re not getting suspended, “ he says with a wary smile. Donghyuck rises from his seat and looks Doyoung straight in the eye because that’s not all of it. He knows it.

“Where’s the but?” he says.

Doyoung smiles, “Nothing too drastic.”

“Sound pretty drastic,” Yuta says sardonically.

“It’s honestly not too bad.”

“Sound like it’s really bad.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Probably is.”

Donghyuck feels that need to interrupt if ever wants to see the end of the conversation, “What is it?”

Doyoung smiles sheepishly, “We’ve come to an agreement to date for publicity.”

\--

“And you agreed?” Minhyung squaks from his seat on the dining table.

He’s just arrived from the hearing and has asked Johnny and Minhyung to meet him in the dining room. Kun is out doing something odd with Ten, so he’ll fill him in later. He’s just told Minhyung and Johnny about the arrangements with the vampires, and his little brother isn’t too keen on the idea.

Johnny, on the other hand, remains pensive as he scrunches his nose in thought. He’s always wary when his best friend does this. The omega is one of the kindest and most forgiving people Taeyong’s ever met, so when there’s no immediate reaction, it always means something. Good or bad, Taeyong never really knows. He’s already made the decision, and whatever resentment Johnny will hold against it will have to be unheard. The decision is what he thinks is best, and even though he usually consults Johnny and Kun on very delicate matters, the fact of the matter is, the decision really is the best option, however insane it sounds on paper.

It’s odd, Taeyong knows. Striking up a deal to retain positive relations between two heated factions is downright idiotic. There are other ways to do things. Ways which require less faking a relationship, but the current circumstances call for it.

Meeting the representative of the vampires was, quite honestly, oddly disconcerting. Taeyong was prepared for a haughty know-it-all with a superiority complex, and, to an extent, Doyoung was that. However, there was something in the way he bowed his head in an apology that made Taeyong reassess the situation and the person he was dealing with.

Doyoung acknowledged Taeyong with dignity and respect, he actioned the problem with rationality and wisdom. He talked like he wanted to make things right. That, for Taeyong, means something. It felt like they were doing something much larger than they both expected.

Solving the werewolf and vampire dilemma? Burying the hatchet of thousand-year strife? Doing that would just be downright amazing. They may have had to arrive at this very moment, under these very circumstances, but the idea is clear. Start fresh, Start new. Save both races from potential endangerment.

“Who even suggested it?”

Johnny sits with arms crossed and eyebrows scrunched.

“Taeil.”

Minhyung looks at him, eyes wide, “The magistrate!?”

Taeyong sighs and nods, ignoring his brother’s absolute look of horror. Minhyung shakes his head, “They did say he was sorta out of his rocker.”

Johnny flicks Minhyung on the head, “Watch your tongue, Minhyung, he is still a magistrate despite your ignorance.”

“Taeil may have suggested something incredibly odd, but he’s also the person who got us out of immediate suspension.”

“Maybe, what people have been saying about him isn’t as true as it seems,” Mark says with a huff, “but how did he manage to convince the other magistrates to agree? Surely they find this stupid as I do?”

“He didn’t. Taeyeon and Kyungsoo did like the idea, but they consented to it.” Mark looks at him like he’s sprouted wings, “What does that even mean?”

“Taeil is unorthodox,” Taeyong begins, “But he has a pristine record when it comes to solving problems. The other two trust his judgement, even though they don’t understand it.”

Mark bows his head on the table, “We’re all going to die.”

Johnny waves him off, “Quite honestly, I still don’t understand how this we’ll work, but we’ll just deal with it. That’s why we’re in the dining room and not in the living room. It’s clear Taeyong has already decided anyway.”

Taeyong breathes easily for the first time in hours. Having Johnny’s support would make doing this so much easier.

Minhyung sulks and leaves the dining room. He expects this from him. The setup runs the very, very possible risk of another accident like what had transpired. Both he and Doyoung acknowledged this and had both agreed that it’s a risk they’re willing to take.

Johnny smiles a Taeyong after his brother leaves, “He’ll come around.”

Taeyong nods, “He doesn’t have a choice.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> to my dear recipient, I apologize for not being able to complete this fic. I had medical concerns that hindered me from continuing. I can only give the beginning of the story, but rest assured that this is not the end. I will continue this in a new chaptered fic, as I have so much planned, so I hope that promise can suffice for now. .
> 
> I know it's not what you expected, but I hope you enjoy the story, however brief it may be.
> 
> Anyway, I wish you Happy Holidays and best wishes.


End file.
